Play
by honeyandtherock
Summary: Slash, D/s Dominant-Spock, submissive-Kirk . Jim coaxes Spock away from work and into bed.


**A/N: **Sort of a continuation of to my other fic 'Ten'. This also features proper Vulcan anatomy, so be prepared for that. I feel the admins of this site are going to ban me for posting such smut...

_**This contains BDSM and very explicit sexual situations.**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own nor do I claim to. **

Though the moments were few and far in between, sometimes the differences between him and his lover would make themselves uncomfortably clear. It was his first serious relationship in years, with his endangered-Vulcan First Officer. To those outside the small group in the know, it was a recipe for disaster or a coupling to be chuckled at, for there was no way it could last. It was Jim's self-doubting that often required gentle reassurances from Spock and his close shipmates to pull him out of his illogical musings.

But these simple moments of the day...watching Spock sitting cross-legged on his bed in civilian attire, intently studying his PADD, yes, these moments made his throat clench a little and his breath exhale a little more shaky. He watched from a distance, eyes that were dark as dungeon, slide over endless data, the long fingers that would dance across the screen...So content in his work and surroundings, here in Jim's quarters.

Half an hour of Spock-watching later, he noted that the Vulcan's second set of eyelids began to make themselves known. Jim smiled conspiratorially..._He's losing interest_. Rising from his desk of long-ago completed work, he sauntered over to the bed and knelt on the floor, his arms cradling his chin as they rested on the warm comforter. Moments ticked by before those so-human eyes made their way to him, alight with soft amusement.

Spock inclined his head slightly, "Yes?".

Jim smiled, and tilted his head on his arms, looking more impish. _Play with me. _

After letting Spock ponder him for a minute or so, Jim stood and began to remove his clothing, carefully folding each item before moving onto the next. Spock liked order, and when they were intimate, Jim obeyed every rule his lover had set for him. When he was fully nude, he walked to the end of the bed and knelt once more, watching Spock intently through his lashes. Waiting. Wanting.

The shifting of the day's work off of the bed, and a body moving closer were the only sounds to be heard in the room. Jim suppressed a triumphant smile, as the sight of two long, black clad legs came into his view. While two gentle fingers lifted his chin, his eyes slowly made their way up from the floor to his lover's face. Desire and amusement danced across that handsome face, enveloping him in emotions only he was privy to.

A thumb brushed his lips before being met with too-hot skin and an expectant tongue. The kiss was Spock's to control, as they often were, but it was gentle, loving, full of promise. The sensation of Spock's dominance swept through his body like water over rocks, leaving him breathless, trembling, and painfully hard as Spock's tongue finished its ministrations.

The question was posed in a collected, impassive voice. Jim knew better. "What do you require?"

Jim carefully raised his hands, laying them upon the parted knees and squeezed. He hoped this would be enough to convey what it was he desired, as Spock could read him so well.

There it was: The slight upturned corner of his mouth.

"Jim?"

Apparently not enough. Jim allowed himself a blush and a small smile, while thumbing gentle circles on the inside of the clothed, heated thighs. Licking his lips, he shifted where he knelt and whispered, "Please?"

Inside, Spock moaned at the sight of those full lips and the pink tongue that peeked out to moisten them. He wanted nothing more than to have his cock buried down that throat with those lips stretched tight around him. He held himself back from extending at the thought. He wanted to hear it, pleaded and begged, from Jim's mouth. He could smell the fluid that gathered at the head of his mate's cock. Saliva pooled in his mouth.

Not a facial muscle out of place, he pressed again, "If you do not say what it is you want, I will assume you are content to remain kneeling for the rest of the night".

Jim shuddered inside, knowing Spock would be so cruel for his own amusement. Not wanting this, he licked his swollen lips, and whispered achingly, "I want your cock down my throat, Sir."

"Louder."

More confidently, "I want your cock down my throat, Sir".

A dark smirk settled over him as long, pale fingers made short work of trouser fastenings. A black belt looped around the back of his neck to haul him close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from the juncture of groin and thigh. Spock leaned back on his hand, and with the other, gestured for Jim to continue.

Happy to oblige, Jim's nimble fingers opened his lover's trousers further and leaned in to nuzzle his face against the empty stretch of groin. He lapped and nipped at the overheated skin affectionately, whimpering still at the denial. Not one to pass up a challenge, he continued to coax that heated, thick cock from its sheath with pressing kisses and a cool tongue.

Spock watched contentedly as his mate worried away at his groin, impatiently waiting for him to give in. He allowed a hand to card through the soft, blonde hair and smiled lightly. Early in their relationship, he had been worried that his physiology would be entirely too alien for Jim's comfort. The first time his mate had reached between his legs, Spock had panicked inside. So unlike the fully-human body kneeling before him. Jim's warm assurances (and likely curiosity, he mused) eventually quelled the discomfort that would rise up inside him each time they were intimate.

Taking pity on his poor mate, he allowed the hidden cavity in his groin to dilate and slowly unsheathed his cock. He hissed quietly when Jim's eager tongue immediately spotted the crowning head and began lapping at it, begging for the rest. Smiling, he pulled Jim's head back and let himself comfortably extend to full erection before guiding those sinfully full lips back to his cock.

Jim happily swirled his tongue around the green-tinged head of his Master's cock, bringing up both hands to toy with the tightly stretched testicles, so different from his own heavy, aching ones. Knowing he had only a small amount of time to savour the exotic flavours and textures before a more primal, Vulcan lust befell Spock, he increased his exploration. Long, twisting strokes down the length and a light nip at the base, where he inhaled the scent that was familiar among lovers in any quadrant. Thick with musk, and skin, heat, sweat, all so inherently male. A scent that lingered in the air after any coupling.

Spock's hands twisted in the sheets of the bed, his legs parted to allow for his mate's delicious ministrations. The attention Jim always lavished upon his cock never failed to break his strict, unwavering resolve. It was in these moments with Jim that he embraced his human instincts, and simultaneously allowed the more possessive Vulcan desire to take him. _More, deeper, more, take it, alltheway, **yes**, minemine**mine**._

Growling, he grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling Jim's head back to open the pliant jaw with a thumb and forced himself down the delicious throat. A shuddered sigh of relief escaped him, and closing his eyes, he focused on the tight, constricting warmth. Allowing Jim less that a moment to relax, he tugged on the blonde hair buried in his groin. "Suck."

Concentrating on pleasuring Spock helped ease his throat's desire to expel the intruder. He slowly increased the speed of his sucking, so happy to be able to do this for his Master. Feeling the gentle fingers exploring his throat, seeking to feel the fullness there that encased his cock, Jim felt proud to take it all. There was no shame in this act, for it was something he had learned with Spock's gentle encouragement and utmost care. The cock in his throat began to stiffen and the pressure caused tears to form and leak down his cheeks. Warm fingers coaxed his eyes open, and he gazed into the heated, primal glare of his lover.

The sight is what finally undid him; the flushed, sweaty skin, the lips that were raw from constant friction with his teeth, tears glistening in those staggeringly blue eyes...His fingertips ghosted over the meld-points of Jim's temple, his voice more roughened than he remembered it ever being, "With me".

Obeying, Jim fisted himself with a few quick, pulls, already so close to the edge, wanting to follow Spock into bliss. The mouth above him slackened, those black eyes closing for barely a moment, and that was all the warning he had before the searing heat filled his throat. Fighting the hand that shoved his face against groin and trousers, he pulled back enough to catch the last bit of bitter, salty semen, the taste of it sending him over the edge. Leaning his face into Spock's thigh, he gasped and trembled as he came, gripping his lover's calf through the soft cotton fabric.

Moments later, Spock stood and left his mate hunched over, with his breathing finally under control. Returning with a cloth, he encouraged Jim to join him on his bed, and carefully wiped Jim's hands and face clean of their coupling. Spock watched his mate bask contentedly under his care; nuzzling his face against the cloth, tanned fingers stroking his thigh, legs drawn up and spread to allow for cleansing. This body, so strong, and yet so submissive under his hand. The dark urge to claim once more, stirred deep inside him. He smiled privately to himself. Jim had served him well tonight, and so he would be allowed his rest. For now.


End file.
